totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alison
Alison is labeled The Incredibly Mean Girl in Total Drama Teens. Biography Alison is a very conniving, strategic, and manipulative. She doesn't want anyone to get in her way for the prize. She is really good at controlling people. Total Drama Teens Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": 'When Alison arrives, she shows anger towards Chris, the camp, and her contestants. She is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. In the woods she notices both Brenda and Webster are not that bright, so she finds them perfect to form an alliance with, which she does so while the three are getting food for their team. She is angered by Willa who was not with their team at the finish line, causing them to lose. After Willa is eliminated, Alison says that it was all Willa's fault for their loss. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''In her cabin she shows her disliking to Phoebe. While the running, she tries to rush her team and calls them losers, then Lluvy counters what she says and Brenda agrees, then Alison tells Brenda not to. She comments about the Killer Loser's first casualty, but regrets after Webster falls asleep. She talks to Brenda who they should vote off next, but it is not known who it is in this chapter. She is the fourteenth to fall asleep. Her team still wins. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''She talks about how gross the food there is given to her and the other campers. She swims for her team against Streeter, who she sabotages by kicking water in his face, causing him to slow down. She wins a point for her team. Despite this, her team loses. After July is voted off, Lluvy becomes suspicious of Alison. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''She insults Phoebe who is angered by it. She is chosen to be a hunter for her team. She comments about Jan talking to himself who is just nervous. She sprays Wiley, causing him to be out. She sprays both Streeter and Mischa while they are kissing, she then is sprayed by Mischa although they both are hunters. Her team loses, but she receives a marshmallow in the ceremony. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Alison starts to doubt her team winning a challenge. She decides to work on the appetizer with Lluvy and Brenda. She tells of her no interest in Lluvy, but thinks she has some value of a team member. Their dish is successful and their team wins. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Alison is rude to both Lluvy and Phoebe in the beginning. For the talent show, she tapdances. She bores the audience, which angers her telling them to clap. Chef gives her 7 fears out of 10. Her team wins this round. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Alison makes bad remarks about the other team in the beginning. On Boney Island, she tells her team to take the other path than the other team because there may be less obstacles. She was wrong, so when they catch up to the other team she steals their wood and uses it for her team. She didn't want to be found guilty of it, so she put some sticks in Phoebe's back pockets to frame her. Framing her backfires when Jan lies about sabotaging the team. Their team loses, but Alison receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Alison talks about how voting out Phoebe did not work with Brenda and Webster. She does agree with Phoebe however of making a sandcastle of Chris's face. Her team wins this round. ' Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": 'Alison doesn't appreciate waking up as early as they have to in the morning. After her team gets their crates, she suggests taking the ski lift. She steers the sled for her team very quickly and worries her other teammates, but they end out winning. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Alison is somewhat annoyed by Brenda in the beginning. Alison rides the zip line with Brenda and Webster, but Brenda and Alison argue on the zip line, causing it to fall. Alison makes Webster come with her and leave Brenda behind. Alison makes Brenda go on the tightrope first, who falls. Alison pushes Anton when she is on the tightrope and makes it across. Her team loses, but in the elimination ceremony, she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''She does cliff climbing with Lluvy for her team. She argues with Lluvy then sabotages the other team by throwing rocks at Darren. She gets mad when she finds out Phoebe told Webster not to trust her, then told him not to trust Phoebe. Her team loses, but she does receive a marshmallow at the ceremony. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Alison tries to find a place in the mess hall to hide with Webster. After seeing Phoebe in the freezer, she slams the door on her, locking in Webster as well without knowing it. She hides in a cave, but Norah shoots her. She does not get immunity, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Alison becomes angry that Webster and Phoebe form an alliance. She asks Kat to be in an alliance with her, but she declines. She is very demanding of the girls team in the challenge. Both Kat and Lluvy shove food in Alison's face to shut her up. In the final meal she throws up after fighting with Lluvy. The girls lose, and she almost gets voted out, but surprisingly is safe. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''Alison gets into yet another arguement with Phoebe in the cabin. Alison is the first to step into the abandoned cabin and the first to go off alone. She heads into the hallway first and finds a room to look for the golden tiki. She is assumed to be the first one out, but later it is revealed she was never harmed because she scared whatever away. She doesn't let Anton save Eve from the clown, so both Alison and Anton win immunity. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''Alison spies on Webster and Phoebe on the beach and begins to plan on how to split them up. She picks the orange dunebuggie for the race and gives it a few upgrades. She starts being a frontrunner in the race, but due to her cockiness and not paying attention, she swerves off onto the beach. She is in last place for awhile, but catches up and sabotages the other campers with beach rocks and then an oil spill on the cliff. She takes a shortcut to get first place. She finishes the race first, but gets a thirty minute penalty due to getting off the track. She comes very close to being eliminated, but Oliver goes home instead because her penalty timer goes off just in time for her. ' Chapter #16: "I Hate Boney Island.": 'Alison goes off alone into the forest of Boney Island. She listens onto Anton, Eve, Darren, and Slater's conversation and she realizes that they may be a threat to her. She then spends most her time on the island sabotaging Phoebe and Webster. She throws two idols at them,which she gets back later. She also throws an egg at Webster which cause emus to chase him and Phoebe. She steals Phoebe and Webster's dropped idols on the beach. While she is paddling back towards the camp she bumps into Darren and Slater on purpose. She wins the challenge with the most idols, due to her sabotaging other campers. When Slater is eliminated, she goes off and laughs; hinting that she was the reason he went home. '''Chapter #17: "I Have To Work With Who Now?": '''Alison is put into a team with Anton for the Tri-Armed Triathalon, which angers her. During the eating challenge, she feeds Anton. They finish their food first winning the first point in the challenge. She rubs it in Phoebe's face, who is trying not to care. During the canoeing challenge, Alison grabs one ring for her team. After Anton refers to Alison as 'man', (as he does everybody else) she gets angry and hits him with a paddle. They are the last ones to get to the beach, not winning a point. In the third part of the challenge Alison actually agrees with Anton about how to get the order of the eliminated contestants right. Anton and Alison then get the order correct, winning a second point and invincibility. '''Chapter #19: "We're Going To Die!": '''Alison is strangely friendly towards Phoebe in the cabin. She is dropped off with a compass in a cave. She gets frustrated with her compass and throws it off and tries to find her way herself. She runs into Phoebe and offers to help her in the challenge. The two almost get chased by a bear, but she kicks the bear in the groin. She and Phoebe eventually get to the beach after the boy's do. Alison nudges Phoebe to try to get the raft from them, but is betrayed by her. When the three sail off without her, she yells about how she faked nice for nothing. Chris announces that she is eliminated, and she has a manic freak out. She throws coconuts and a palm tree towards the Boat of Losers and ends up getting tased by an intern and gets taken away by the Boat of Losers. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win a Billion Dollars?": '''Alison surprisingly roots for Phoebe to win in the challenge. She helps Phoebe out at first, saying she was helping her to spite her. She gets annoying with Marty, Jourdan, and Webster carrying Phoebe, leaving her behind. She is left behind stuck in a bridge and she screams. Trivia *Chapter #6 of Total Drama Teens, '"That's Not A Real Talent!" is a quote from her in that chapter. *She is the first in Total Drama Teens to have an alliance (Webster and Brenda). Category:Total Drama Teens